


Uncle Jagged exposes Lila

by CrayFee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Uncle Jagged exposes Lila.Thats all.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Uncle Jagged exposes Lila

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these fanfictions so much and i would like to thank everyone who is reading this and my other fanfics for, well, reading it. I hope this will make your days a little better. Thanks!  
> (sorry this one is a short but sweet type of fanfic! I wanted to make it way longer but didnt have enough motivation-)  
> Hopefully i will post an Adrinino or some sad, angsty Adrien fanfiction soon so follow for that!

“Today we have a very exciting visit from someone who is here to cover the topic of ‘finding your dream jobs’ for careers week! Please welcome Jagged Stone!” Jagged walked in with his crocodile Fang as Lilas face visibly paled at the sight of the man.

“Hello class,” His eyes swept over the students landing on Marinette “Mari, my niece, I had no idea you would be here! Hows that suit design going for my concert in the spring? Do you need any extra materials?” He said excitedly. “Oh uh its going brilliant Uncle Jagged-“ “Hey Jagged do you know Lila Rossi? You wrote a song about her right?” Alya, Marinettes desk mate, said pointing at the brown haired girl.

“Okay class ive got to be honest with you ive never met this girl in my life!” He said pointing at Lila. There were shocked gasps as the class turned to face Lila “Anyways, what was this about, ah yes dream jobs.”


End file.
